The Other Side of History
Prologue A beautiful young Rainwing sat out in the morning sun, basking in its gentle heat. Her scales shifted to light blue as she turned around. "Hi there." she said softly. "You've come here to hear a story, haven't you? Come closer then." She smiled. "I don't bite. Hard." she snickered. "Just joking. Darkness may pass, but not when it comes to my sense of humor." She turned around again, yellow cascading through her scales. "Many years have passed... Some having brought scars that will never fade, some having brought hope, happiness and love." She sighed deeply. "My fate is tied deeply to the history of my tribe, so it's hard to say where to start." After a long moment of silence, the Rainwing spoke again. "So perhaps... I should start with the question; who are we, the ones you call the 'Rainwings'? Even a lot of Rainwings didn't always know, but thankfully, now we do." She pulled herself to her feet, dragging her shining, sinewy tail behind her. "You get to hear about... the other side of history. But is it just black and white? No conflict ever?" She chuckled softly. "No." She held her wings high, allowing the sunlight to filter through them. "I am Queen Glory of the Rainwings, and this is the story of my tribe..." Chapter One "We start our story long, long ago, in a faraway place, not like the lush, vibrant jungle. No, someplace different. Imagine a mostly dry land, not quite a desert, but without many resources or places to live. Yes, it doesn't look like a very nice place, does it? Well, this such place was the home of a group of dragons who called themselves the Angani, meaning 'those of the space'. The Angani are the ancient ancestors of the Rainwings. Let's begin." Two grey Rainwing-like dragons sat against a jagged, weather worn rock, both looking very skinny and malnourished. "You see, Rainwings weren't always the colorful, vibrant creatures you may know. They were, in fact, quite... dull." A larger group of about a dozen sand-colored Rainwings emerged from a mountainside cave. They were more colorful than the first two. "Ah, now I can introduce you to the two types of ancient Rainwings. There are the grey and relatively colorless Malaika, and the more colorful Ushindi. The Malaika are the superior race of ancient Rainwing, leaving the Ushindi mostly off to the side. And it didn't end well for them..." One of the Ushindi bowed to the grey Malaika before them. "Queen Adui, King Moto, we-" Moto lashed out, revealing piercing red eyes and bloodstained claws. "How dare you interrupt my basking time, you insignificant bags of bones!" "Oh, Moto. This was your biggest mistake, lashing out at the Ushindi." Glory's voice said. "If you hadn't done it, maybe things would have ended differently for you." Adui reached her talon out at her mate. "Moto, don't hurt them." Her voice was quiet and feeble, her talon shaking violently in fear. Moto's slitted red gaze turned to meet Adui's blue-eyed wince. "Don't order me around! You're an Ushindi, just like them!" He pulled back a talon, ripping it across Adui's face, leaving four long cuts. "Don't you touch her!" a dingy, sand-colored Angani snarled, flinging herself at Moto. "Tetea, no!" Adui yelled, holding her face as drops of red flecked the ground. A crunch could be heard, and it was evident to them all that Tetea's struggle was over. Glory sighed. "Alas, poor Tetea, dying a noble death defending her own sister. Her presence has not yet left them, however." Moto whipped his head back to the Ushindi, who were now backing away in fear. He gave an ear-rupturing roar, sending them over their tails running. "Adui..." he growled. Adui didn't answer him. He grabbed her by her throat, earning a small gag in protest. "Answer me when I talk to you! Keep in mind you'd still be a lowly commoner if it wasn't for me!" Adui gasped, earning back her ability to speak. "I... I wish you had... killed me instead..." she rasped. Another barrage of claws ripped at the grey queen's scales, creating even more bloodied ground beneath them. Adui's muffled screams echoed to the skies, a plea for help that would soon come, for, from over her dead body, watched Tetea's spirit, now reborn amongst the stars. She watched as the dragon who had just ended her life try to do the same to her only sister. Glory let out a low, rumbling laugh. "See? I told you Tetea's work was not yet done with the Angani. But it was not she who stopped Moto, but another." A snarl echoed from the cave entrance behind them. Happiness entered Glory's voice. "And here he is; Fahari, my ancestor." Fahari's radiant blue eyes locked on Moto as the brutish king turned to face him. His muscles pulsed as he dropped into a battle position. "Brother, stand down." And with those words, a fight for ruler of the Malaika and Angani alike had begun. Fahari's muscled body pounded into the dark grey dragon, allowing Adui to scramble to her sister's corpse. She buried her nose him her ruff. "Oh Tetea, this is all my fault..." "No, it's not." Tetea spoke, over the sound of the battling dragons behind them. "But you must do one last thing for me, sister." Adui's face was streaked with tears and blood. She panted heavily, unable to speak. Tetea's glowing eyes looked her sister dead in the face. "Take the Angani away from this place. Our land is dying too fast to waste time. Take them and run to a new territory." Adui nodded. "I will. I promise." The battle fell silent with a gurgling growl from Moto as the life faded from his red eyes. Fahari panted, his face dripping with blood and scratched tearing along his scales. "Adui, are you alright?" he asked. Adui turned to look at him, then turning back at Tetea. "Sister, I-" But Tetea was gone. Adui gave Fahari another look. "We have to leave this place, Fahari. The land is dying. We don't have much time left." Fahari panted. "Yes. You're right." The clan had gathered to watch the skirmish, gazing upon the scene that had just unfolded. Adui cleared her voice, which was now strong and adamant, unlike before. "Angani, King Moto is dead." Murmuring swept through the grey and sandy dragons. "What do we do now?" "Where will we go?" "Who will lead us now?" Adui gave a small roar, bringing the commotion under her control again. "Moto may be dead, but it is now my job to lead you. And we're leaving these lands behind." "Look at her now." Glory said. "Without Moto's oppressive nature to hold her down anymore, she can be who she really is, a powerful, smart, young clan leader." A Malaika pulled himself up to the queen. "Leave? You expect us to take orders from a female?" he laughed. "Silence, Bisha." Fahari interrupted. "If you don't want to leave, you're more than welcome to stay." The Malaika back up into the crowd, a visible lump in his throat. Fahari came up next to the queen, his unusually vibrant scales turned orange by the red sunset. "Come on, let's move out." he yelled to the Angani. He sighed, facing Adui. "I'm so glad this nightmare will be over soon." WIP Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)